


Surprise, Surprise

by poetdameron



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, No Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: Jackie has something important to say to Hyde. Future fic, Hyde/Jackie.





	Surprise, Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistyMountainHop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyMountainHop/gifts).



> Happy (belated) birthday to one of my best friends in the world, who I love and adore with all my heart, and I miss every day we don't speak, aka Lisa aka MistyMountainHop! Here's a little something for you. Hope you like it!
> 
> Last, if you have tumblr and you liked this, please support me by reblogging the [original post](http://jacquelineshyde.tumblr.com/post/172864551513/surprise-surprise-by-poetdameron-summary-jackie)!

**Surprise, Surprise**

Calm has never been something Jackie has mastered.

She's an expressive woman, has always been and that should had been her first clue that something was up, when out of nowhere she felt the sudden urge to protect her belly when Eric's basketball went directly to her body, and instead of just yell at him, she had ran for cover and put an arm over her abdomen.

That had been almost a month ago, and she had started crying once the voices and giggles went down, all waiting for her madness to fall upon Eric like thunder. But she had stood under Mrs. Forman's kitchen porch and cried as if the ball had hit her.

After that, Steven had stopped playing and had looked at her with worrisome look on his face for an entire week, especially when she kept eating, then crying, then getting angry, then happy again. He probably thought her crazy by now, or he had figured the truth out like her and decided to stay put.

Jackie formed a smile, reading the piece of paper again and the small congratulations sentence the lab had included in her blood sample results. "The patient is six weeks pregnant", it read, "Congratulations with your future motherhood, Mrs. Hyde.", it finished. She wondered if Steven would feel as light as she was feeling right now.

The front door opened and the smell of Steven's deodorant and cigarettes rounded her as she was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, paper in hands, not truly waiting for him but absolutely looking as so. He looked at her for a few seconds before smiling, surprised to find her home on Thursday when the channel had its meetings for future episodes.

"Hi." She murmured, Jackie wanted to laugh at how sweet it sounded, it was probably going to scare Steven to hell.

"Hey…" He was, in fact, spooked by it. "You didn't have a meeting today?"

"This is more important than any meeting, Steven. Sit."

He lifted his chin and looked at her as if deciphering a puzzle. Slowly, he put his coat on its place and took off his shoes, even when she hated him a little for that, since this week she was due to do the laundry and God, those socks were going to be a bitch to clean. But he sat down now at her side, looking over to the paper but she took it away and went for a kiss before giving him the news.

"You've been smoking." She said matter-of-factly.

"Uh, no…" And like many times before, Steven didn't know how to lie to her. Jackie smiled and arched an eyebrow, making him sigh. "Damn, woman. How did you know?"

"I can smell you miles away, Steven." She said, distractedly opening the paper to prepare herself for his next emotions.

"Yeah, that's… That's a new super power you got, don't you? Are those your results?" He said, getting closer to her. She only nodded and shoved them to her chest, making Steven look up at her face. "What?"

"Steven," She swallowed, not sure of how to say the next thing. They had talked about it a million times now and she knew he'll be fine with it, but she couldn't help it. Jackie was still nervous, "Please don't freak out…"

"I was smooth until you said that, grasshopper."

Jackie giggled and shook her head. "No, no, just listen–" She bit her bottom lip, but smiled at him, wide and happy, feeling her cheeks warm. "I'm pregnant."

The smile on his lips did not wait to appear, it lighted up his entire face and her heart felt bigger. She and Steven were going to be parents, she was going to be a mommy. And they were going to be the happiest, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://jacquelineshyde.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
